1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are batteries that may be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries. Small-capacity rechargeable batteries can be used for small portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and large-capacity batteries can be used as a power supply, such as for driving a motor in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles.
For example, rechargeable batteries include an electrode assembly for charging and discharging, a case containing the electrode assembly and an electrolyte solution, a cap plate coupled to the opening of the case, and a lead tab electrically connecting the electrode assembly to electrode terminals.
The rechargeable batteries are assembled by the process of connecting the lead tab to the electrode assembly, connecting the lead tab to the electrode terminals on the cap plate, and inserting the electrode assembly into the case. In this process, the electrode assembly may not be smoothly inserted into the case and may be damaged by the opening of the case.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.